This invention relates primarily to multi-hand electronic video poker games, and more particularly to electronic video poker games that provide multiple winning opportunities not provided in traditional multi-hand poker games such as in pending patents application Ser. Nos. 10/108,845, 09/633,479 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,652,377, 6,098,985, 6,007,066, 5,823,873, 5,732,950, 5,531,448 and any other related applications in which cards are duplicated from an initial hand of cards into one or more additional hands to allow the player the opportunity to play one or more cards from the starting hand of cards multiple times.